Most electric machines displaceable by a user on a surface, either push/pull-type (pushed or pulled by a user) or being motorized for self propulsion or the like, which are steered by a user, require an electric cord or cable extension to supply power to the machine for operation thereof. Although these electrical machines, such as lawnmowers, floor cleaners, carpet cleaners, vacuum cleaners, garden & yarn machines, snow blowers, floor working (as industrial scrubbers) and floor finishing machines or the like, are less polluting than corresponding fuel consuming ones or even than battery-powered ones, they have the disadvantage of having an electric cord or wire to supply power thereto, and it is time consuming and cumbersome to take care of the electric wire following the machine by continuously watching and/or holding it to ensure it does not get damaged or stuck to an obstacle lying on the surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electric cord device system.